Potter Manor (ASTOF)
Potter Manor is the ancestral home of the Potter Family and the current residence of James Potter, Lily Evans and Lance Potter. Euphemia Potter lives in the Dower House on the estate. History Before 1970s The Potter Manor was built in 1066 with the permission King Malcolm III of Scotland and remains on the site to this day; at the time of its build, the current owner, Percival Potter, had his widowed mother with him, so built the Dower House on the estate for widows to live in. In 1067 Percival Potter, for siding with William the Conqueror in the battle of Hastings, was given a Earldom and became Percival Potter, Earl of Stinchcombe; the Earldom has remained to this day. The site that Potter Manor was built on, John O'Groats in Caithness, Scotland, belonged to King Malcolm III of Scotland. Percival Potter, despite being English, was allowed to build the manor on the site; it remains on to this day on the condition that he would not join forces with William the Conqueror if William decided to invade Scotland. The condition remained until 1072, when the Treaty of Abernethy was signed - peace between Scotland and England meant that the condition was not needed. On Malcolm's death in 1093, his successor, Donald III of Scotland, allowed Percival to remain on the land with no strings attached and own the land. This was the view of later Scottish Monarchs too, as with Percival - and his descendants - sitting at the head of Scotland, the north was protected from invaders. In 1603, James VI, King of Scotland, became also James I, King of England and confirmed, by act of Parliament, that the current owner of the manor and all of his descendants could remain on the site due to all of England, Scotland and Ireland being united. This was ratified in 1707, by Queen Anne, after England, Scotland and Ireland became the United Kingdom of Great Britain. After Percival's death the Manor passed through a succession of owners until, in 1950, it passed into the hands of Fleamont Potter, who, in 1902, had married Euphemia Potter; the two moved into the house. For many years Euphemia and Fleamont remained childless, though doctors could find no reason why. Finally, in 1959, Euphemia conceived and their only son and child, James Potter, was born on March 30th 1960. As James came later in their life - Euphemia and Fleamont were in their seventies - he was pampered and cherished accordingly. 1970s Fleamont and Euphemia lived happily in Potter Manor during the 1970s, and in 1975 took in their son's friend, Sirius Black III, after he ran away from home. But the happy times were not to last: Fleamont passed away in 1979, after catching Dragon Pox. James became Lord Potter and Euphemia became Dowager Lady Potter. 1979 James and Lily moved into Potter Manor after their marriage and resided there until Autumn 1979; Lily conceived Harry and Lancelot while residing at Potter Manor. Having heard the prophecy concerning the child Lily was carrying - they did not know it was twins - they went into hiding, leaving Potter Manor empty. 1980s For all of 1980, Potter Manor remained empty. Euphemia periodically checked on the Manor to make sure that it was still inhabitable; seeing that it was, she fled back into hiding as per her son's orders. In November 1981, after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Lily, James and Harry moved back into Potter Manor. Euphemia took care of her grandsons while James and Lily spoke to the Minister of Magic to tell her what had happened. 1990 1991 1992 TBA 1993 TBA 1994 TBA 1995 TBA 1996 TBA 1997 TBA 1998 TBA Rooms Foyer The Foyer of Potter Manor is the first thing people see when they enter; the Foyer has not been updated since the 1800s and contains statues from the travels of the occupant at that time, a grandfather clock, several enchanted suits of armour that guard the foyer and a picture of a town on the wall - which was brought back from a trip to Portugal in 1764. The ornate pattern on the roof of the foyer was designed by Christoper Wren in 1700 as was the flooring; before 1700 the flooring and ceiling was wooden. The foyer also contains the stairs which lead to every other room in the Manor. Notable occupants *James Potter *Lily Evans *Harry Potter *Lance Potter *Euphemia Potter Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years